


so, what do you like?

by ariatl



Series: my only reason [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, and curses, and jaal teasing her, because kylie loves it and shes weak, god its them discussing kinks, idek how to tag this, im not gonna lie i wrote this late at night and its making me scream so take this, jaal talks dirty, no sex tho, thats one of his favorite things 2 do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	so, what do you like?

"So, what do you like, big guy?"  
  
His brow quirked up at her. "What do I like? Hmm, that is a rather difficult question, yes?" He lazily grinned as he stretched in his spot at the table in the galley, her icy blue eyes glancing down to catch the slightest hint of his toned stomach as his shirt hiked up ever so slightly. "You."  
  
"God. No, you doof." Kylie giggled, ignoring the sudden flush on her cheeks as she caught his gaze and he looked all too smug. "Like, what kinda sex stuff do you like?" She grasped her mug of hot chocolate and sat down beside him on the metal booth.  
  
" _Sex_ stuff?" Jaal blanched, a soft purple flush dancing across his cheeks as she grinned up at him and nodded her head. He cleared his throat as she took a sip of her drink. "Sexual stuff, hmm?"  
  
"Like, we've had sex quite a few times now. And don't get me wrong," her free hand reached out to grasp his and he brought their intertwined hands to his mouth, softly kissing her knuckles. "The sex is deadass _amazing_." She blushed, the smuggest grin on his face. "Like, literally blows my mind every time. But you gotta like some not-vanilla stuff, right? 'Cause I'm willing to try anything, really."  
  
He softly chuckled, squeezing her hand and lowering it to the table. "You're assuming I know what 'not-vanilla' stuff is, my love."  
  
"Sorry. Like, different poses and things like that. I kinda feel like we have that one down though. Maybe... No - Hmm..." Her fingers tapped her mug in thought. "Oh. Do you like to choke?"  
  
"Choke?" His brows furrowed. "Darling one," he reached his other hand out to join their interlaced ones, softly squeezing her hand. "I would rather not do anything to harm you, much less choke you out." She grinned and rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't choke me out. Just enough and I'd tell you when I'm about to pass out. If it really squicks you out though, you don't have to do it."  
  
One of his hands reached up as he hummed in thought, his index finger lightly skimming across her umber throat before he wrapped his hand around it, her eyes shooting wide open. "O-Oh." She turned the deepest shade of red as his bioelectricity licked at her neck. "Oh, jeez." His hand flexed slightly before he gently squeezed it, his pupil-blown blue eyes heavily lidded as he took in the feeling.

"Hmm..." Another squeeze made her eyes fall shut. "I suppose I wouldn't mind it."  
  
"Great. Good. Awesome. Chill as fuck. Like it." Kylie cleared her throat, swallowing thickly as his hand squeezed tighter and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "You're not about to fuck me in the galley, right? I know it's the middle of the night, but it's still kinda pretty open."

He sighed, his grip on her throat slowly easing before his hand trailed up to cradle her jaw. "No, but I wish to."  
  
"Oh." She laughed nervously, staring down into her mug of hot chocolate. "So, I guess weird ass locations are one of your kinks, huh?"  
  
"I suppose." His body inched closer to her, leaning forward and talking low into her ear. "I've thought of taking you over the galaxy map many, _many_  times." Her eyes shot wide open and her grip on the mug tightened. "Perhaps on the railing that overlooks the majority of the room from the vidcon center, where everyone could see." Her cheeks burned hotly as she hyper-focused on the mug.  
  
"On my desk, with your legs spread wide open in front of me as if I were taking you apart in my techlab." His hand slowly trailed up and through her coiled hair. She was going to _explode_. "The showers, even, with you wet and pinned to the wall, your back to me and your moans hidden by the sound of the running water. You do tend to get rather loud, my love." He hummed, a lazy smirk on his face. "Even Liam's couch in the cargo hold with you on top of me and my hands tangled in your hair. We've already covered the medbay, but I wouldn't mind fucking you there again. Perhaps on Lexi's desk -"  
  
"Oh. Oh, jeez. Oh, wow." Kylie was fully ready to burst the moment he cursed, her head tilting away from him as she cleared her throat. "Oh, holy - Wow."

He grinned, kissing the spot he knows she just _loves_ right behind her ear. She gasped, her shoulder hitching up. "Perhaps even in the Nomad, maybe even while you're driving with my head in between your legs -"  
  
"Jaal?!" She pushed his shoulder, burying her face in her hands. "Goddamn, Jellybean! Are you _trying_ to make me die or something? 'Cause I feel like, fully and completely ready to die or spontaneously combust or fuckin' -" She warily looked over at him. "Your voice is like, heaven. Straight up. It's literally the best thing ever." Her face buried itself in her hands again. "Oh, my God."  
  
"Oh? Why, darling one, do you have..." He lazily grinned, his hand trailing an electric trail across her back and coming to rest on her other shoulder. His bioelectricity trickled from his fingers, dancing on her skin as he leaned closer to her, his words tickling her ear and making her jump. "A voice kink, my love?"  
  
"I really, really, really, really, _really_ fucking do, holy shit." She sighed loudly, her body relaxing forward onto the table as she hid her head in her arms, her words muffled. "I'm pretty sure I'd legit combust just from you talking dirty to me for, like, five seconds. When you said fuck? My whole body shivered. Like, I have goosebumps right now. Jesus."  
  
"I know." His booming laugh made her face turn an even more impossibly deeper shade of red.

"Jesus Christ." She took in a deep, steadying breath, preparing to sit back up until she felt him shift beside her, his warm breath suddenly against her ear and making it _incredibly_ hard for her to even breathe as his words came out in a murmured whisper. "I want to fuck you until you are _completely_ and _utterly_ senseless. I want to hold you down and make you _scream_ my name until your voice leaves you."  
  
She rolled to the side, her hands pressed against her face as hard as she possibly could as she let out the quietest scream into them. "I hate you _so_ fucking much."  
  
"I know, my love." He cheekily grinned, pushing away from the table and standing up. "Race you to our quarters?"  
  
"Oh, you're on." She shot up, pushing herself off of the bench and grasping the edge of the table. "I'm gonna beat you, just so you know."

"Of course you are." He grinned as he took off and she yelled at him, pushing against the table and bolting after him.


End file.
